With both TLBs and virtually tagged caches, lookups are based on virtual addresses. Both operating systems and virtual machines are configured to perform context switches or world switches. Context switching is a term associated with operating systems, whereas world switching is a term associated with virtual machines. In general, a context switch is the process of storing and restoring the state of a CPU (e.g., a context) such that multiple processes can share a single CPU resource. World switching is the process of switching between two or more worlds of a virtual machine architecture, typically between the host world and/or the virtual machine monitor (e.g., often refer to as the VMM or hypervisor) to and from the virtual world/virtual machine. As with context switching, when a “world switch” is performed, all user and system CPU state needs to be saved and restored. With respect to TLBs and virtually tagged caches, with both context switching and world switching, the computer system needs to flush or tag the TLB/cache. In each case, what is required is a solution for efficiently supporting global pages, both operating system global pages and virtual machine global pages.